Love Happens HumanStuck
by GaMzEeTtEmAkArA
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros have been friends for a very long time but will happen to that when love comes around?
1. Chapter 1

Love Happens ( HumanStuck )

Gamzee and Tavros have been friends for a very long time but will happen to that when love comes around?

As usual, Gamzee and Tavros would be at work. Working at an office was much better when they are together. They would mess around with each other and other people. Since they made everything enjoyable, they never got fired and nothing bad has happened to them.

They could always joke around, since they have been friends ever since they were little. They have been friends for about already 20 years, going their own ways at jobs, romance and many other things.

But they kept something from each other and never told anyone about this. They both wanted to be more then friends, no one knew, not even each other. Since tomorrow was Tavros birthday, Gamzee would give him a suprise.

Gamzee asked Tavros is they could hang out tomorrow at the creek. Tavros said "sURE,," in a smile. As the day went by, it finally turned dark. Everybody went home, as usual, everyone went their own way to their houses. Gamzee went to the creek every night like he usually does, he forgot to tell Tavros about where to meet, so he decided to tell him tomorrow. He hopes he won't forget and went back home after he was done relaxing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that my first chapter was so small! I was in summer school making the chapter and it was going to die soon and I didn't have that much time left in summer school!

In the next morning, Gamzee got up and felt weak. He went to look at his calender, since his memory has gone weird, and saw today was a special day. He finally woke up and had to think about his plan that he needed to do.

As usual, everybody would be at work, this time Gamzee needed to tell Tavros something important. Gamzee went to Tavros workplace and saw that he wasn't there.

He got worried and ask his boss if he knew where Tavros was. The boss just told him that Tavros called in sick, so Gamzee asked him if he could call him. The boss said that he can take the day off and go see Tavros since they are close. Gamzee got happy and said that he would make up for it.

The boss one little thing that Tavros told him. When we called, Tavros told him that he felt sick because he wanted to tell Gamzee how he felt today but didn't have the guts.

Gamzee ran to Tavros house, he was worried about what was the matter. He finally reach Tavros house and knocked. He was out of breath since he ran so much and Tavros opened the door. Gamzee was trying to talk while breathing hard.

Tavros laughed a bit and said "yOU CAN COME IN." Gamzee went in the house and tried to keep calm. He askeed him "WhAtS tHe MaTtEr WiTh YoU bEiNg SiCk, MaYbE I CaN hElP yoU." Tavros got nervous and said...

* * *

Gotta end it here! Sorry people! But I gotta present my presentation for summer school soon. .; But I hope this makes it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry people, I got out of summer school like 2 days ago, so I don't know about how much I can write chapters. I can do as much as I can when my mom is at work and other things. Plus I am trying to get my cosplay for Gamzee done, going to conventions, doing requests on deviantart, making youtube videos and doing other busy things. Also you can add me on Deviantart: PolandLovesEverybody and on Tumblr: gamzee-makara1, my YouTube channel I might tell what it is later.

Tavros said to him "uH,,, yES YOU CAN,," and he blushed a little. Gamzee just titled his head to the side a bit and said "HoW cAn I mOtHeR fUcKiNg HeLp." Tavros went up to him and went on his tippy toes but still wasn't tall enough. Gamzee kneeled down a bit and said more quiet "WhAt Is It?" When they were face to face, Tavros kissed him right there and then. Gamzee instantly blushed and let him. As they were done, they stood there in silence, not making any sound. Gamzee said very quietly "I wAnTeD tO tElL yOu SoMeThInG aNd AsK yOu SoMeThInG." Tavros looked at him, both of them still blushing very much, and titled his head a bit confused. Gamzee looked at him and said "I lOvE yOu In A mOrE tHeN a BeSt FrIeNd WaY aNd WaNtEd To AsK iF yOu WaNtEd To Go OuT." Gamzee turned away from him and Tavros tapped his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and Tavros spoke softly "sURE." Gamzee turned around and blushed even more. He looked at him and said "Am I dReAmInG oR nOt?" Tavros laughed a little and said "wHAT WILL MAKE YOU, uH,, bELIEVE THIS IS REAL LIFE?,,," Gamzee just shrugged and said "I dOnT mOtHeR fUcKiNg KnOW." Tavros laughed more and hugged him right, he said "wHAT ABOUT THIS,,, tHEN?,," Gamzee hugged him back and laughed with him "ThAt WoRkS." They both looked at each other, and Gamzee said to him…

Cliff hanger part once again 3 xD

Anywho, I need to get back to business stuff, which is not really anything, but I gotta check if Sollux is working on my shirt and other things!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys about not updating! Just every time I get to go on my actual computer, I go talk to my friends. ^.^;; I kind of forgot about this site until I got an e-mail thing. So here you go ~will try to make it as long as I can~ Also, if this is bad, it's because of my lack of sleep I've been having.

Gamzee said to him "I hOpE wE cAn MaKe ThIs WoRk" as he winked at him. Tavros blushed and was trying to cover his face, making it not obvious. Gamzee laughed a little and kissed his forehead.

This just made Tavros blush even more. Gamzee grinned at him and whispered in his ear "StOp TrYiNg To HiDe It" and kissed his ear lobe. Tavros moaned a bit in pleasure and was trying to cover his whole face from all the blushing. He thought to himself "gAH I, aM NOT READY,,"

Gamzee put his arms around Tavros and hugged him tight. Tavros hugged him back and his blushing started to fad a little. Gamzee started to move his arms lower, which made Tavros blush even more again and he closed his eyes.

Gamzee put his arms around Tavros butt and picked him up. Tavros was a little scared of what Gamzee was going to do and suddenly felt being picked up. He opened his eyes and looked at Gamzee. Gamzee smiled at him and Tavros smiled back at him.

Gamzee remembered about work and asked Tavros is he had a phone he could borrow. Tavros gave him his cell phone and called the boss. He asked him "HeY, iS iT fInE iF I Go BaCk To WoRk NoW?" The boss chuckled into the phone and replied to his question "No, you can get off of work for the rest of the day and maybe not work here tomorrow either." Gamzee was puzzled and said to him confused "WhY?" The boss said softly into the phone "Because I know about you and Tavros" and he hunged up.

Gamzee started to blush after he heard this. He questioned himself "WhAt DiD tHeY sAy To EaCh OtHeR?" He gave his phone back to Tavros and was pretending to cough to hide all his blushing. Tavros shifted his head to the side a bit and asked "wHAT DID HE,, uH, sAY?,," Gamzee looked at him, trying to make his blushing fade and his response was…

You guys love my hangovers, so I make more xD Also forgot to mention something.1.) Sometimes the quirk may be off because auto correct on Microsoft Word hates me. 2.) I was going to make this fanfic something cute, just cute. But then I thought, why not make it cute and hardcore. So that's why it changed from teen to mature. 3.) Also, do you guys think I should start making a SolKat fanfic too?


	5. Don't know update

I don't know if I should continue this series or not, I want feedback from you people who do read this. I probably will change my style because I didn't mean to and other things I can't think of right now. So yup, I feel like I should just give up on this one and make a different one.


	6. Chapter 5

/I decided to continue./

Gamzee's responded to Tavros in a soft voice "Karbro just said some stuff about work." Tavros squinted his eyes in a confused way; he was still wondering what the matter was. Gamzee shook his head not wanting to tell Tavros the truth about the conversation but the look in Tavros's eyes made him give in. Gamzee sighed and said in his normal tone "Karkat knows about us somehow and is giving us a day off today and tomorrow." This made Tavros have many emotions at the same time. He was excited and scared, but mostly confused. Tavros cried a bit of happy tears and that made Gamzee's eyes widen. Gamzee thought he did something wrong to make Tavros cry, so he picked Tavros up and into a tight hug. He stroked Tavros's hair softly and whispered to him "I'm sorry bro; I shouldn't have made you cry." This saying made Tavros wipe his tears away and give a small chuckle. He hugged Gamzee just as tight and whispered back "It's not your fault, I'm just so happy." Gamzee's chuckle was a bit more than Tavros and he let the hug go softer. "I love you Tavros" Gamzee said in a sweet voice. Tavros blushed widely and said in his sweet tone "I love you too Gamzee." Tavros was surprised on two occurrences that were made in this situation. That was the first time Gamzee ever called him by his real name and he said it such a sweet tone that made his heart melt. Tavros let go of Gamzee to cover his now Bronze colored face with using his jacket. Gamzee honked more than he laughed at that what Tavros was trying to do. Tavros couldn't help that he blushed much easier than Gamzee and that made him somewhat tense. Gamzee tried to help Tavros take his jacket away from his face but there was no way. Gamzee had a small grin when he thought of an idea he could do. Gamzee whispered with a sweet voice "I guess I could leave if no one is here." Tavros stopped what he was doing, putting his jacket on his back as fast he could. When he had success, Tavros looked at Gamzee with a puppy dog face. Gamzee was trying to hold back his laughter when he was Tavros struggling but it was adorable for the things he does like that. Then Gamzee said happily….

/I'm stopping for there today! I gotta do stuff and have a life. Not./


End file.
